Hermanos de sangre
by Dark Lighting
Summary: Todo parecia normal y relajado, por un paseo hasta que encurentran un familia de dos hermanos muy peculiar, Un pegadrake Y una alicornio.
1. Una nueva familia

Hermanos de sangre.

Capitulo 1.

En un bello prado en el cual era iluminado por la luz del sol se pueden divisar a tres ponis. La primera era una alicornio lavan, con crin y cola de violeta y su color, la segunda era otra alicornio un poco mas alta que la anterior de pelaje azul al igual que su crin y cola, solo que estas eran de un color un poco mas oscuro y se movían por si solas, y la tercera era la mas alta de todas una otra alicornio de pelaje blanco y crin multicolor que se movía por si sola como la anterior.

Las tres yeguas caminaban y conversaban alegremente pasando alado de un bosque.

¿? - esto es muy relajante, o no princesas.

¿? - ni que lo digas, el trabajo en el castillo es muy estresante.

¿? - mira quien lo dice, Luna, tu no haces nada mientras que yo tengo que firmar todo el papeleo que me llega.

Luna - em,... pues... es que... ¿Twilight me ayudarías?

Twilight - lo ciento princesa pero Celestia le gano.

Luna - oh! ¿Que?

Celestia - mjmjmj todavía sigues siendo la menor Luna.

Luna - bueno, pero solo sera esta vez hermana mayor - dijo con algo de resignación, luego volteo a ver a Twilight - por cierto no conoces otro lugar mejor que este, dijo no es que sea feo pero quiero ver al lindo antes de que termine nuestro poco tiempo libre.

Celestia - estoy contigo hermana. Aunque me hubiera gustado que Cadence también viniera.

Twilight - buenoo... - mientras ponía un casco en su barbilla - Ah! El otro día que vine con Fluttershy me mostro un río en el que luego llevaba a su animales a tomar agua. Sigan me - haciendo un seña para que la siguieran mientras entraba en el bosque.

Las demás princesas le hicieron caso y las tres yeguas de adentraron al bosque...

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos, pasadoron el bosque y llegaron aun río no muy profundo que terminaba en una laguna a unos 100metros de donde estaban e iniciaba cerca de una montaña en una gran cascada.

Twilight - y bueno aquí es.

Era un bello lugar, alrededor del río casi no había árboles, para que dejaran ver a este.

\- vaya si que es bonitoOO.. dijo - Celestia antes de caer al agua, empujada por si hermana.

\- mjmjmj oh, Cely parece que te tropesaste - dijo Luna en tono de burla, tapándose la boca con un casco.

\- así? - se levanta del agua usa su magia para levitar a Luna y luego la arroja hacia el agua.

\- con que asi, EH? - también se piñata toda empapada. Y las dos hermanas comienzan una guerra de agua entre risas y risas.

Twilight miraba incrédula la escena, ya que ella siempre las había visto como yeguas muy decentes, y no se creía que su mentora estuviera jugando y riendo como una potrilla en la lluvia.

Estaba apunto de entrar junto con ellas a divertirse pero piso algo viscoso que la detuvo.

\- ¿Ah? Que es esto - levanto su casco para ver lo que piso. Era último líquido rojo oscuro, muy viscoso y algo tibio. Sangre cuagulada.

\- Eh! Twilight, porque no bienes a divertirte, ¿uh? - le dijo Luna a su amiga que miraba el macha con curiosidad.

\- Twilight, ¿que es lo que pasa? - le pregunto Celestia, acercándose a la orilla del río.

Twilight - parece que es sangra.

Luna - que dices.

Twilight - esta cuagulada y algo tibia.

Después de decir eso se dieron cuento de un rastro de esta misma que salia del río de donde estaban, marchando unas cuantas hierbas y dirigiéndose hacia el interior del bosque.

\- si es así, su portador no debe estar muy lejos - dijo Luna. Luego de eso las 3 princesas se miraron seriamente, asintieron con la cabeza viendo el rastro se sangre.

Luna y Celestia salieron del agua y se sacudieron el agua lo mejor que pudieron y comenzaron a seguir el camino.

Ya llevaban un tiempo siguiendo el camino, cuando.

Twilight mirando el suelo - debe estar cerca el rastro se hace cada ves mas denso.

Las 3 apresuraron el paso, parecía llegar pero.

Luna - ¡¿QUE?! - llegaron a un punto donde no se veía mas sangre en medio de un montón de arboles. Todas empezaron a inspeccionar la zona.

Celestia - imposible como es que desaparecio.

Twilight - no lose debe estar cerrr... - Twilight se quedo mirando la base de un árbol.

Todas hicieron lo mismo y para su sorpresa.

Vieron lo que perecía ser un joven pegaso pero no del todo ya que tenia alas de dragón, al igual que sus patas, solo que las traseras tenían la forma de flexionar se igual a las de una de un poni normal solo que cubiertas de una gruesa capa de piel y escamas que llagaba hasta la pierna, lo mismo pasaba con la delanteras, solo que en ves de tener cascos tenía garras e igualmente la gruesa piel de escamas se extendía desde los "cascos" hasta los hombros. Aquel híbrido si así se le puede llamar, era de pelaje gris claro y su crin y cola era de azul y tenia una cuitiemark con forma de un escudo plateado, y eso no era lo único en el, en se podían ver en todo su cuerpo un monto de heridas graves y signos de pelea. Parecía que esas heridas lo dañaron mucho ya que estaba dormido y con un ala extendida como si estuviese cubriendo algo.

Habían encontrado al portador de la sangre.

\- sshhuu... Debemos ser sigilosas no sabemos si es peligroso - dijo Luna haciendo que las demás majaran la cabeza y caminaran mas lento acercándose al "poni".

Twilight - oigan que es eso - señalandolo. debajo del ala extendida se podía ver un bulto algo grande y moviéndose.

Luna - no lo se pero ahí que saber - las tres se acercaron a donde estaba el híbrido.

Celestia - yo veré - Celestia se acerco a un mas, y utilizo su magia muy lentamente para mover al ala y no despertarlo.

Pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor.

Bajo el ala del poni se encontraba una pequeña potrilla alicornio dormida, de por lo menos 8 años, tenia un pelaje blanco, su crin al igual que su cola eran de color negro solo que las puntas eran de un rojo muy brillante y eso pasaba lo mismo con sus alas,las plumas de las puntas eran rojas.

\- WAU ¡¿PERO QUE?!

Celestia al ver a la alicornio se impacto tanto que repentinamente soltó el ala de poni, debido a la brusquedad del movimiento en híbrido se despertó muy agresivamente levantando a la potrilla con su ala y enrollándola para que no se cayera. Inmediatamente se levanto clavando su garras en el suelo listo para atacar mostrando unos afilados colmillos y su dragonicos ojos azules. Mirándola fijamente.

\- ah?, Pero que estaAAA... - grito la potrilla que también se había despertado y antes de que fuera llevada al interior del bosque por el pegaso.

Celestia - vamos tenemos que seguirlo. - todas la princesas corrieron tras el y la potrilla.

Paso casi una hora de persecución tratando de atrapar al pegaso pero, habían corritanto que llagaron a la entra de Evefreee. Y ahí lo perdieron.

Las princesas Luna y Twilight se estuvieron exhaustas a descansar.

\- pero que hacen, (respirando fuertemente ) tenemos que seguir - dijo Celestia muy exaltada.

Luna - Cely tranquila, ¿Que es lo que pasa?

Celestia - que esa cosa se llevo una potrilla.

Twilight - bueno eso es...

Celestia - ¡ERA UNA ALICORNIO!

Ambas - ¡¿QUE?!

Celestia - si la fic, estaba durmiendo bajo su ala tenemos que encontrarloa.

Las dos se miraron y acintieron.

Luna - bien, se metieron en el bosque Everfree, sigamos buscando pero mas calmado.

Las princesas tomaron un ultimo respiro y entrando en el malvado bosque volvieron a buscar.

Con el "Pegadrake" y la potrilla.

Seguía corriendo con la niña en el ala. Hasta llegar a un gran árbol muy ancho y soltar ahí a la pequeña.

¿? Se baja mirando al poni - estas bien? Sabes quienes eran ellas?

¿? Voltea a verla - no, no sabia pero de todos modos no era buena idea confiarse, y por cierto estoy bien Bloody no te preocupes.

Bloody - bueno, tienes razón, pero a mi no me engañas mirate estas muy mal herido y perdiendo mucha sangre. - le dijo tiernamente con sus ojos color rojo al igual que las puntas de su crin.

¿? - vamos e estado en peores...

Bloody - no, Jack estas casi muerto.

Jack - tranquila estoy bien - mirando tiernamente a la niña - además tengo cinco años mas que tu y debes obedecerme cuando te digo que estoy bien.

Bloody - en serio?

Jack - si eennnssseeee... - no pudo terminar pues callo desmallado con los ojos cerrados. La perdida de sangre realmente le había afectado.

La niña espantada comenzó a tratar de despertarlo - oye, no, vamos esto no es chistoso Jack JACK ... AYUDA, PORFAVOR, ALGUIEN.

Mientras tanto con las princesas.

Luna - hermana, los hemos perdido es mejor que volvamos.

Celestia suspirando de derrota por no encontrar al pegaso y a la portilla - creo que tienes rason es hora de... - se detuvo al escuchar una pequeña voz - esperen, escucharon eso.

¿? - ayuda...por favor...alguien

Se escuchaban gritos de lo que parecía ser una potrilla - esperen, escuchan eso - todas levantaron las orejas tratando de averiguar que era, hasta que.

Luna - ¡si!, ¡lo escuchamos!.

Twilight - creen que sean ellos?

Celestia - no se, hay que averiguarlo, siganme - todas corrieron buscando el origen del sonido. Hasta que llegaron al lugar donde provenían los gritos.

Ahí encontraron a la pequeña alicornio desesperada por tratar de despertar al pegaso.

Bloody - vamos Jack despierta no te duermas, ¡AYUDA ALGUIEN! - después se dio cuenta de la presencia de las princesas y como estas la miraban - por favor ayuden me, mi hermano no despierta y no se que hacer.

Reaccionarom y fueron a socorrerla. Luna cargo a la portilla y la subió a su lomo. Mientras que Celestia se acerco o revisar al pegaso - dios, esta muy grave debemos llevarlo a un hospital de inmediato - dijo Celestia mientras ponía a este en su lomo también. Manchandola accidentalmente de sangre.

Luna - pero como llegaremos ponyville queda a casi 30minutos de aquí.

Twilight - yo me encargo mientras ustedes sujetense bien.

Lo hicieron y Twilight los teletransporto directo a canterlot.

...

Celestia - ¡guardias! - grito y en ese momento llegaron 2 soldados solares.

Guardias - ¡a sus órdenes majestad!

\- lleven lo a la enfermería rápido - Celestia bajo al pegaso de su lomo y se lo dio a uno de los guardias.

\- enseguida - y se fueron a la enfermería pero se alcanza a escuchar un susurro entre ellos - oye, psh, que crees que sea esto.

\- nose pero se ve muy mal.

Twilight mas tranquila - bien, ahora si me permiten - en ese momento callo desmayada al las puertas del castillo.

Luna - TWILIGHT.

Celestia - tranquila solo esta agotada por el hechizo de teletransporte.

Luna fiuf. Volteo a ver ala potrilla que traía en la espada - olle, te pasa algo - pregunto cariñosamente.

Bloody - podemos ir a ver como esta, es que quiero saber si estará bien.

Ambas princesas se miraron.

Celestia cerrando los ojos - esta bien, Luna yebala a ver a su..._hermano_... Hermano, yo me encargare de llevar a Twilight a su habitación.

Luna - esta bien, vamos pequeña. - Celestia cargo a Twilight mientras que luna se dirigía al hospital.

...

Ya en el hospital Luna miraba a con curiosidad a la pequeña alicornio centrada en una silla de espera y aun mas ya que la pequeña tenia ojos colo rojo algo brillantes pero igualmente tiernos, y con un rostro de preocupación.

Luna - y bueno cual es tu nombre.

Bloody - Ah, así me llamo Bloody.

\- ya veo y como se llama tu hermano.

\- Jack y es el mejor del mundo - entusiasmada.

\- wau, en serio, perecen tan distintos.

\- si, yo también me lo a dicho.

\- Y... Sus padres - al decir esto la pequeña solo agacho la cabeza y.

\- Jack es la única familia que tengo, el me a dicho que murieron en un accidente de derrumbe cuando yo apenas había nacido.. desde entonces el me a esta criando todos estos años.

Luna se sintió algo triste por la explicación de la potrilla - oh, perdón cuanto lo siento - aunque a Luna aun tenia dudas del origen de la alicornio y del pegadrake pero decidió guardarselo - y cuantos años tienen?

\- 8

\- y el

\- 13

\- Así que solo se llevan 5 años de diferencia.

\- si - ahí Luna se imagino lo difícil que les debió ser vivir todos esos años sin padres y a los cinco años cuidar de su hermana, empezó a sentir pena.

Llega Celestia al pasillo de espada donde estaban, alado de la sala en la que estaba el hermano.

Luna mira a su hermana llegar y observa manchas de sangre en su lomo - Celestia pero que te paso - señalando su lomo con un casco.

Celestia - un? - observó su espalda - ja, tal parece que ese chico era muy sangron.

\- jajajaja- todos rieron ante el chiste incluso la potrilla.

Luna - de verías limpiarte, a y Twilight como esta?

Celestia - si, ella esta cansada y dormida. Por cierto como esta el chico.

Luna - no lo se todavía no nos dicen nada.

\- mmm

Mientras tanto en la sala de tratamientos intensivos.

Un doctor revisaba al pegaso junto con otros asistentes.

Doc - extremidades - golpeo con un martillo una de las rodillas y esta se movió - funcionan pero maltratados.

Doc - alas - movió la ala izquierda pero esta parecía estar echa de goma - um, ala izquierda rota, ala derecha, lastimada. - mientras decía esto uno de los asistentes lo apuntaba en un cuadernillo.

Doc - orejas - acerco un pequeño objeto de metal que hacia un lijero *click*, la oreja se movió - bien orejas intactas, creo.

Doc - ojos - abrió el parado del dragonico ojo del desmallado y apuntó con una lampara prendida.

De repente el poni despertó se levanto y tomo rápidamente el doctor del cuello alarmado a los asistentes, toma un bisturí con sus garras de una mesita de metal, lo coloco en el cuello del doc y amenazó.

Jack - ¿DONDE ESTOY? Y ¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA?

...

Las alicornios que estaban fuera de las sala escucharon el escandalo y despidieron entrar.

Jack - ¿DONDE ESTOY? Y ¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANITA? - buscando en todos a su pequeña hermana.

Celestia se atrevió a contestar gentilmente - estas en Canterlot... en un hospital.

El chico volteo a verla algo mas clamado - y mi hermana?

Luna alzando el alas - esta aquí - mostrando a la potrilla.

Jack - a qui estará a salvo?

Celestia - claro que si.

Jack - gracias - y volvió a caer desmallado, soltando al fic y el bisturí.

Todos se alarmaron, pero la portilla se acerco y puso una caso en su pecho del pegaso.

\- descansa... Hermanito.


	2. Conosiendolos poco mas

Hermanos de sangre

Capitulo 1

Había pasado el día después de lo acontecido el pegadrake en el hospital y se quedaron en la sala de espera toda la noche ya en la mañana decidieron que era buena idea que la alicornio se quedará en el castillo hasta saber todo. Así que se dirigieron al castillo.

Por los pasillos del castillo se encontraban las 2 hermanas y la pequeña alicornio, buscando su habitación.

Por fin llegaron era un cuarto grande con un ventanal, un tocador y una gran cama con sábanas blancas.

Luna – esperemos que te guste por el momento.

La potrilla se quedo observando la habitación muy sorprendida – SI, es fantástica – y se lanzó a la gran cama revolcándose y disfrutando.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron viendo a la potrilla de ojos rojos que muy tierna en la cama se veía.

Celestia – parece que no has usado una cama en años.

Bloody – realmente nunca e estado en una – mientras se acurruca a en la cama, pero esto entristeció a las princesas.

Bloody – pero no pasa nada, desde que tengo memoria e estado durmiendo bajo el ala de Jack y es como una gran bola de algodón dentro de una esfera de metal – sorprendiendo a las princesas- es suave y a la vez te protege, nunca cuando dormía pasaba frío o lluvia.

Celestia un poco mas aliviada por lo que dijo–bueno se ve que te gusta tu nueva habitación así que te dejaremos un rato y luego te llamaremos a la hora de comer. Vale.

Bloody – si claro está bien no hay problema – mientras seguía jugando en la cama –Ah y no sería molestia si puedo visitar a Jack esta tarde.

Luna con una sonrisa –claro que no, podemos ir a verlo.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron y salieron de la habitación dejando sola a la niña y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos.

Luna –crees que este bien por dejarla sola.

Celestia –si no te preocupes.

Luna –si tu lo dices.

Celestia –bueno entonces que pudiste averiguar.

Luna –su nombre es Bloody por si no lo sabías.

Celestia –bien que más.

Luna –tiene 8 años y su hermano Jack 13.

Celestia –vaya se llevan 5 años, aunque…

Luna –que pasa?

Celestia –como es que son hermanos si el es un dragón mitad pegaso y ellas es una alicornio, pensé que eramos las únicas.

Luna –yo también, pero no me a dicho nada mas sólo que sus padres murieron en un accidente.

Celestia –mmm… entonces eso lo hace más difícil saber sobre su origen tal vez podamos preguntarle a su hermano, según el la crío des de que tiene memoria ¿no?.

Luna –tienes razón después de la comido podemos ir a pregúntale.

Celestia –bien Hasta entonces hay que esperar –siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina y esperar a que las criadas tuvieran la comida lista.

Ya cuando era hora de comer –iré por Bloody y Twilight hermana –dijo Luna.

Celestia –esta bien te esperare –en ese momento Luna se levantó y salido del comedor. Unos minutos después regreso acompañada de ambas alicornios ya mencionadas. Una a cada lado y se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas mientras que la potrilla observaba con su ojos rojos la gran mesa rectangular con un mantel blanco y bordado dorado.

Luna divertida –bien entonces como durmió la bella durmiente.

Twilight –muy bien princesa gracias.

Bloody pregunto –wau así que todas aquí son princesas?

Celestia –si, y cada una con una responsabilidad.

Bloody –ya veo –las camareras empiezan a servir la comida que contaba de un vaso de jugó de naranja, ensalada con lechuga, jitomate, pepino rebanado en rodajas y una pieza de pan. Empezaron a repartir los platos a las princesas y la potrilla, pero esta última miro con tristeza es plato resiente servido.

Twilight algo preocupada –todo bien pequeña?

Bloody se percató de las miradas y volvió a su estado normal –ah? Ah si, no, todo bien –tomó un tenedor con su magia y con este se llevó un gran bulto de lechuga a la boca. Y sonriendo ante la preocupación de las demás. Con una cara muy tierna que hizo que todas volvieran a la comida.

Todas acabaron de comer pero la más rápida de todas fue la niña que.

-si me disculpan ¿Dónde está el baño?

Luna –están saliendo de la puertas a pata derecha.

Bloody –gracias –a lo que Luna respondió con una sonrisa.

La niña siguió la intrusiones y rápidamente llegó al baño el cual tenía un lava cascos con u nos espejo a rival de este y una taza muy reluciente.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y rápidamente se acercó a la tasa quitó la tapa, se puso frente a ella, llevándose un casco a la boca empezó a vomitar todo lo que había comido hasta que no salía más –dios… siempre sabe… a… estiércol –respirando pesadamente por el esfuerzo físico de vomitar –no… deben… saberlo.

¿? –oye estas bien? –era Luna desde afuera del baño que había escuchado ruidos extraños.

Bloody algo asustada –si salgo en un momento.

Luna –segura no ningún problema.

-no, segura.

-mmm… bien hay que apurarnos antes de que se acaben las visitas en el hospital.

Rápidamente supo a que se refería Luna así que cerro la tapa del escusado, tiro la cadena, se enjuago la boca para eliminar sospechas todo, eso en menos de 2segundos y ya estaba afuera de la puerta del baño junto a Luna que estaba sorprendida por la velocidad de Bloody.

Luna –wau que rápido –sorprendida.

Bloody sonriendo tiernamente –entonces… ya nos vamos? –Luna sonrió a la reacción de la niña salieron del castillo y se fueron juntos al hospital…

Ya camino al hospital.

Bloody –oye por que las demás no nos acompañan? –refiriéndose a Celestia y Twilight.

Luna algo nerviosa por la pregunta – ahhhhh… porque estaban ocupadas jejeje.

Flashback.

Están las 3 princesas en el comedor.

Celestia –Luna podrías ir tu sola a acompañar a la niña.

Luna confundida por la pregunta –Ah? Porque?

Celestia –fuiste la primera con la que hablo, así que tal vez pueda contarte algo más.

Luna dudosa por la petición de su hermana –Ahhh claro.

Se escuchan ruidos extraños del baño.

Luna –será mejor que vaya a revisar.

Fin Flashback.

Bloody –ya veo.

Luna –bueno llegamos.

Efectivamente ya habían llegado al hospital de la ciudad de Canterlot, entraron pasando 2 grandes puertas de cristal, al entrar todos en el hospital todos los ponies se quedaron sorprendidos y observando a nueva alicornio –wau es muy grande –dijo esta última.

Luna se acercó al mostrador para pedir información sobre la habitación del hermano de la pequeña, la pegaso que atendía el mostrador se sorprendió como los demás al ver a la alicornio que igualmente la veía con curiosidad, -algún problema? –pregunto Luna asustando de momento a la administradora que le dio el numero de la habitación. 666.

Pasaron unos pasillos subieron escaleras y ya habían llegado a la habitación 666. Ya estaban afuera de ella pero se escuchaban ruidos adentro de esta y entraron.

Había un doctor y una enfermera forcejeando con un joven pegaso gris con crin azul alas patas y piernas de dragón al igual que sus ojos azules y una cutiemarck con forma de un escudo azul con bordes plateados y vendado por todo lados.

Doctor –por favor joven aún no está del todo curado le pedimos que se quede un día más.

Enfermera –señor sabemos de su sanción acelerada pero aun no es suficiente.

Jack que forsejeaba por salir de la camilla de hospital, hablando con fuerza –yo… estoy… bien… gracias… no… necesito… ayuDDDAAA –un dolor en un costado de su cuerpo lo hizo apretarse fuertemente y dejar de forcejear. Aprovecharon la oportunidad y lo pusieron por fin en la cama.

Doctor –ve le dijimos que no estaba del todo curado.

Jack apretando el área del dolor –sólo es un dolor de poni eso es todo.

-pero que pasa aquí? –dijo Luna asustando a los presentes y rápidamente hicieron un reverencia espeto el pegadrake que se puso de pie quitándose un cable que tomaba su pulso, temperatura etc.

Enfermera -O OH, princesa le estábamos diciendo al paciente que todavía no está…

Bloody –JAAAACK –la potrilla corrió a su hermano pasando por en medio de los doctores y se abalanzó sobre este siendo recibida por este abrazandola, riendo al ver que estaba bien.

Jack alegre al ver a su hermana cargandola y abrazandola y sonriendo –Hola hermanita como estas, ¿bien?

Bloody –ssiiiiiii y más al ver que tu estas bien –ambos se miraron y frotaron sus narices al tiempo que sonreían y será van los ojos.

Todos los precentes se conmovieron al ver tan tierna escena.

Luna –bueno entonces que es lo que paso?

La enfermera al igual que el doctor se levantaron.

Enfermera –disculpe, lo que pasa es que nuestro paciente no está bien del todo pero incite salir del hospital de una vez.

Doctor –llevamos toda la mañana tratando de evitar que saliera.

Jack se dio cuenta de la conversación –vamos pero si estoy bien, miren ya me puedo mover… -efectivamente intento moverse pero volvió a sentir ese dolor volviendo a apretar su costado con una de sus garras.

Bloody –Jack –dijo preocupada al ver su reacción.

Jack –ya les dije dolor de poni… -el mismo dolor.

Doctor –mira chico tu sanación acelerada te ayudo mucho pero aun no es suficiente necesitas quedarte.

Luna –sanación acelerada?

Enfermera –al ser hijo de un dragón sus células se reproducen con más rapidez, no logramos explicarlo ya que los dragones no poseen esa habilidad pero el lo hace.

Luna –ya veo, ¿así que Bloody también tiene esa habilidad? –esa pregunta hizo despertar la curiosidad de Bloody ya que nunca se lo había preguntado y se quedó mirando a su hermano esperando la respuesta al igual que Luna y los doctores.

Jack se puso muy nervioso por la pregunta captando la atención de los presentes en la habitación hasta que –no.

Todos –No?

Luna –pero se supone que son hermanos.

Jack nervioso –si, pero ella no nació con ese don así de fácil.

Doctor –entonces podemos realizarle un estudio de sangre para probar si tiene alguna otra habilidad.

A Jack se le puso la piel de gallina –e-eso no será necesario.

Doctor –ah? Por que no?

Jack –porque ya se los hicimos y no dijeron que no.

Bloody –ah si? No lo recuerdo.

Jack –pues es que tu a esa edad eras muy chica.

Bloody –aaaaah.

Luna –bueno –Jack se tranquilizó al ver que le creían –cambiando de tema será mejor que te quedes por lo menos un día más.

Jack y Bloody –quueee. Auch.

Luna –vamos por favor sólo uno mas para que puedas salir de aquí sin problemas.

Jack suspirando y tragándose su orgullo –esta bien ya que insisten.

Bloody –en serio un día más uhmm –se puso triste al pensar que estaría un día más sin su hermano.

Jack se di cuenta de esto –vamos sólo uno mas y podremos jugar y divertirnos otra vez.

Bloody –lo dices en serio –la abrazo _claro que si _ y le susurro algo al odio _por favor trata de que no se enteren_ comprendió perfectamente a que se refería Jack.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron al mismo tiempo que asentian con la cabeza.

Jack –bien me quedare sin dar pelea, pero dos cosas una, a la maña siguiente no quiero peros ya que no me gustan los hostales y dos, cuiden bien de mi hermanita mientras no estoy.

Luna sonrió y asintió –Está bien aremos lo que dices.

La alarma del reloj de la enfermera sonó –OK terminaron las visitas.

Luna –bueno Bloody es hora de regresar.

Bloody –esta bien, adiós.

Jack –adiós cuídate.

Se despidieron y tanto los factores como los invitados salieron de la habitación dejando descansar al pegadrake.

…Ya en el castillo…

Luna –bueno quieres comer algo?

Bloody se alteró un poco –n-no a así estoy bien creo que iré directamente a dormir.

Luna –segura?

Bloody –si segura.

Luna –bueno, recuerdas donde estaba tu habitación.

Bloody –claro que si pues tengo 8 años –y se fue corriendo por los pasillos hasta desaparecer a lo lejos.

Luna sonrió –ts, niños –en cierta forma esa niña le recordaba a Luna cuando tenía su edad.

…

Unas horas ya e en la noche se encontraba a la pequeña alicornio retorciéndose en la cama tratando de dormir y apretándose el estomago tratando de aguantar el gran dolor que sentía por el hambre además de que lo único que comió lo había vomitado.

-grrrrrrrr –rugidos de su estómago.

Bloody –oh, maldición –dijo mientras se apretaba y aguantaba el dolor. En eso vio una pequeña cesta de frutas con manzanas que estaba en el tocador, levito con su magia una de ellas y con un casco la sostuvo y la mordió. Inmediatamente sintió un horrible sabor y escupió el pedazo de manzana dejando caer el resto mientras su pata izquierda colgaba de la cama.

Bloody –debo tratar de que no se enteren.


	3. Horror familiar

Hermanos de Sangre

Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente.

–bien creo que terminado con mi trabajo –dijo Luna después de pasar una noche cuidando los sueños de los ponis -bien iré a ver a las demás -y salio de su habitación.

Primero llegó a la habitación de la portilla. Al entrar vio a esta tumbada de lado sobre la cama, esta se veía mal se veía cansada y adolorida.

Luna se acercó algo preocupada -oye, ¿estas bien -le pregunto despertandola y esta abriendo lentamente sus ojos rojos.

Bloody -mmm? Si, estoy bien -levantandose, mientras se sentaba en la cama, se le veían unas ojeras.

\- mmm... pues no lo pareces.

Se puso un poco nerviosa al ver que no lo creia -si, solo que tuve una mala noche, una pesadilla.

-m... bueno, ¿quieres desayunar?.

-no, es todavía muy temprano

(Sale el sol que se ve por el ventanal del cuarto y ambas lo ven)

Asustada por su mentira - a_ademas, todavía no tengo hambre -su estómago ruge volviéndola a delatar.

Bloody dándose por vencida -bueno tal vez un poquito (su estómago rugió más fuerte)

Luna -bien entonces vamonos.

-si -dijo Bloody saltando de la cama y salio por la habitación dejado a Luna.

- _mmm... que raro en toda la noche no senti que tuviera una pesadilla -_ pensó Luna mientras se llevaba un casco a la barbilla.

Bloody -oye, ¿no vienes?

Luna -claro ya voy.

...

Todas estaban de nuevo en el comedor y como antes les sorprendió la rapidez con la que comía la portilla, pero no sabían lo que hacía después con ella.

Luna - sabes que hoy sale tu hermano del hospital no?

Blooby - siiiiiiii - saltando de la emoción - hay que apurarnos.

Celestia le susurra a Luna -ps, oye averiguaste algo de lo de ayer.

Luna recordando el pasado - oh, maldición se me olvido.

\- no importa de todos modos vienen para acá.

\- bueno, esta vez me acompañará Twilight ¿Verdad?

\- si y...

Bloody - de que hablan?

Celestia - ah de nada, bueno ya lista para irse.

Bloody - siiiiiiii.

Ya afuera...

Como habían acordado Luna y Twilight acompañaron a la pequeña al hospital. No tardaron mucho ya que estaba cerca del castillo.

Cuando entraron se dirigieron directamente al mostrador.

Secretaria volteando a ver a la niña -veo que vienen por el chico Jack, en la habitación 6...

-666...- interrumpió Luna. La secretaria asintió - ya lo dimos de alta -dijo la secretaria.

Luna-gracias.

Y todas se dirigieron a la habitación. Al llegar vieron al pegadrake sentado afuera de la habitación sentado en una silla de espera con un vendaje en su ala izquierda al igual que en su costado.

Se veía desesperado y con los brazos cruzados. Este las ve -por fin -se levanta.

Bloody -eeeeeeeh por fin - corre y lo abraza

-aaah que tiernos se ven -le dijo Twilight a Luna.

-ni que lo digas -contestó - bueno no vamos.

Jack -claro que si - carga a Bloody en su molo mientras que esta salta en el mientras se dirigen a la salida.

-Eh, eh eh corre - montandolo como si fuera un caballo pero accidentalmente pateó el ala vendada de Jack.

-¡AUCH! - reaccionó este por el golpe.

Bloody asustada -aah pe-perdon yo-yo no quise.

-tranquila no pasa nada solo fue un pequeño dolor -dijo tratando de calmarla.

-me perdonas.

-claro que te perdono.

-Ehhh -lo abraza del cuello.

Twilight -pues que fue lo que te paso.

Jack -una no muy bonita historia.

Luna - ya veo así que vamonos.

...

Ya en el castillo.

Se encontraban en los jardines.

Luna -ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran yo iré a descansar un poco.

-okey princesa -contestó Twilight. Y Luna se fue.

-bien ahora... que vamos a jugar - decía Bloody volviendo a saltar.

-lo que tu quieras -contestó Jack.

-okey -rápidamente lo tumbo tomándolo y jalandolo del cuello.

-WOO

-Eh vencido al dragón de mundo de las sombras -parándose sobre el.

-así, pues yo revivo y te vensere -se levantó y se quitó a lo pequeña de arriba -ahora yo te mataré Argh -la sometió en el suelo mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-JAJAJAJAJA...ESTA BIEN... JAJAJA...ME RINDO...BASTA YA -reía fuertemente la niña mientras sentía las "temibles" garras del pegadrake "torturandola".

-ja el monstruo ah ganado -dijo

-esta vez no, IA -grito mientras se abalanzaba volando contra su hermano.

Twilight quedó boquiabierta al ver la tierna escena de ambos hermanos, que en le recordó a los momentos en los que más pequeña ella jugaba con su hermano shinning armor.

Ahí se quedo observando la linda cesión de juegos con los hermanos, hasta que un verde amigo apareció frente a ella.

¿?-Twilight que paso?donde estabas?

Twilight sorprendida por la repentina aparición del dragonsito - AAh Spike ¿que haces? casi me matas del susto.

Spike -Más susto nos diste tu a nosotros, se supone que estarías hace dos días para la fiesta de pinkie.

-OH, maldición lo olvidé por completo podrías pedirle disculpas por mi es que sigo muy ocupada.

-por que no se las pides tu -dijo señalando con sus garras el grupo de las 5 yeguas que llegaba algo molestas.

Twilight -chicas que hacen aquí?

Rainbow Dash -eso venimos a preguntarlelo a ti.

Twilight -a mi?

Pinkie que llegaba caminado con su melena lacia -si se supone que estarías para mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Twilight -lo siento lo que pasa es que estuve muy ocupada y...

Apple Jack -y se puede saber con que estaba ocupada la princesa.

Bloody -Hola, ¿Quienes son ustedes? -pregunto y todas la vieron abriendo los ojos como platos.

-!UNA ALICORNIO¡ -todos menos Twilight.

Bloody -yyyy eso es raro? O que?

Pinkie se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con la pequeña y esta sintiendo un poco intimidada -Wiiiiii OTRA ALICORNIO -Saltando y volviendo a estar feliz -dime de donde eres? eres hija de Luna o Celestia? Cual de las dos DIME NECESITO SABER¡

Todos -!PINKIE¡

Pinkie -ups, perdón.

Rarty -vamos deja tranquila a la niña, y como se llama?

Twilight -su nombre es Bloody y tiene ocho años.

Fluttershy -y es hija de Luna.

Twilight -no.

Spike -de Celestia.

Twilight -no.

Rainbow -no me digas que es tu...

Twilight -NO tampoco, ella es...

Jack -mi hermana -dijo apareciendo alado de la pequeña.

Todos menos Twilight -¡UN...ah?que?

Jack -si me disculpan yo soy...

Rainbow -un pegaso?

Jack -unn no, yo soy...

Spike -un dragón?

Jack -no un...

Dash y Spike -un pegaso dragón -dijeron al unísono.

Jack -en otra palabra, un pegadrake.

Fluttershy -así que eres hijo de un dragón y un pegaso.

Jack -em digamos que si -rascándose la cabeza con un garra ya que sabía el proseso de creación de los bebés.

Apple Jack -y si es cierto y dices que es tu hermana como es eso posible ¿quienes son su padres?

Al decir eso Bloody bajo la cabesa.

Jack la abrazo -esa es una larga historia.

Apple Jack dudo un poco hasta que Twilight le susurra -ts según por lo que me pude enterar su padres murieron -Apple Jack abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso.

Apple Jack -lo_lo siento.

Bloody -tranquila no hay problema -forzando una pequeña sonrisa. Su estómago rugió y todas la miraron.

Twilight -bueno veo que tienes hambre, je je, ¿alguien mas tiene hambre?

Todas alzaron el casco.

Twilight -pues pasen deben estar agotadas por el viaje, ya es hora de la comida.

Todos asintieron y entraron al castillo.

La comida fue normal e incluso estuvo Celestia, quien invito a que se quedarán en el castillo.

Todas tuvieron sus respectivas sillas y Jack se sentó a lado de Bloody además de un comportamiento extraño de ambos. Ademas de que comieron la misma ensalada.

Después de cenar todas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones e incluso una mas para el pegadrake el cual la rechazo y decidió quedarse en la de Bloody. Todas ya se habían ido excepto Twilight quien fue a despedirse por última vez de su maestra. Estaba caminado felizmente por los pasillos del castillo hasta que se topa con una puerta de la habitación de Bloody semi abierta y se acercó a ver que era lo que estaban asiendo.

-segura que no se enteraron -le preguntaba el pegadrake a la pequeña alicornio.

-no, te lo aseguro ni una sospecha -le afirmó esta.

-bueno -(estómago de Bloody rugio) -veo que tienes hambre.

-un poco -sonrió.

-pes ven -aquella platica llamó la atención de Twilight quien se acercó más.

El pegadrake se sentó en la cama y la pequeña también se subió y se sentó en las piernas de Jack, ambos mirando hacia la puerta. Después de acomodarse el pegadrake puso su garra derecha enfrente de la boca de Bloody, y esta la tomó con sus dos cascos y la mordió sin dudar y con tal fuerza que esta empezó a sangrar en grandes cantidades pero eran tragas por Bloody quien lo disfrutaba como si fuera un manjar mientras cerraba los ojos.

Twilight quedó horrorizada por la escena que pasaba frente a ella y que no podía creer. Jack seguía dándole de tomar su sangre a Bloody y esta volvía a morder cuando paraba de salir y seguir tomando lo cual lo hacía con algo de desesperación.

-tranquila... puedes tomar toda la que quieras -decía Jack con una sonrisa tranquila mientras frotaba la cabesa de Bloody con la otra garra. Lentamente Bloody iba cayendo en el sueño, hasta que finalmente se durmió dejando de morder la garra de Jack y soltandola, este último sonrió y la acostó en la cama este también se acostó a lado de ella y la brazo con sus alas para después dormir.

Twilight quien tenía los ojos mas abiertos que nada se sorprendió al ver esa tierna familia en un horror, se fue alejando lentamente para no hacer ruido y después correr a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

- _que fue eso -_ se dijo a sí misma. Tratando de relajarse un poco decidió ir a acostarse - _debo tranquilizarme tal vez mañana por la mañana pueda arreglar esto con las princesas -_ pensó para después dormir y soñar con una respuesta para lo que había acontecido con aquella familia.


	4. Descubriendo la causa

Hermanos de Sangre.

Capítulo 4.

Ya había amanecido y Twilight tenía preparado su plan preparado, primero llamaría a todos a desayunar y a ahi lo tendría en sus cascos.

Después de despertarse y salir el sol mando a llamó a las princesas.

\- Princesa la princesa Twilight las requiere en el comedor - dijieron guardias diferentes en las habitaciones diferentes.

Y en la habitación de los hermanos - em... disculpe - el guardia entró lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido - la princesa Twilight lo ha... - se quedo quieto al observar sangre en el suelo en y la cama - esta bien? -con una pésuña meneo a Jack quien estaba dormido y abrazaba a Bloody con los brazos y las alas.

\- Ahm... Que? -Jack empezó a despertar un poco mareado.

\- Que si se encuentra bien?

Jack se sentó, vio la sangre en la cama y en el suelo. Al principio no lo grobo comprender el por que, después vio un poco más que estaba en la boca de Bloody.

\- Si si estoy bien.

Bloody había vuelto a comer en la noche mientras dormían, pensó, ya había pasado varias veces además de que la cicatriz abierta de su garra derecha lo comprobaba.

\- Si, no es nada - se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a Bloody y rápidamente limpia la sangre de su boca con las sábanas - que es lo que necesitaba? -le pregunto al guardia.

\- Ah, la princesa Twilight requiere de su presencia en el comedor.

\- A mi? Bueno.

\- Acompañeme -dijo el guardia mientras salía por la puerta. Antes de irse Jack a cobijo bien a Bloody, y tratando de no despertarla se fue silenciosamente por la puerta y la cerró con cuidado para después irse.

Ya en el comedor se encontraban las princesas del sol y la luna junto a la de la amistad.

-Twilight hay algo en especial para citarnos a Luna y a mi? - pregunto Celestia a su estudiante.

\- Claro princesa, solo esperamos a un integrante más - dijo con seguridad mientras que Luna y Celestia sentían curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenia en mente.

Momentos después por la puerta entró el pegadrake acompañado del guardia - Me nesecitan princesas? -dijo con intriga mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba en frente de Twilight.

\- el es el integrante?- pregunto Luna con algo de intriga.

\- así es princesa -dijo respondió Twilight.

\- y es por algo especial por lo que me necesita? - le pregunto Jack.

\- si, así es -y de un momento Twilight disparo un rayo directo a la puerta bloqueándola con un escudo mágico. Tanto Jack como las princesas quedaron sorprendidos - es para saber la verdad sobre tu y Bloody -dijo Twilight en tono imponente - y no trates de escapar el hechizo de la puerta lo impedirá.

\- QUE?...A que te refieres con verdad? Les he dicho todo -pregunto Jack asustado al igual que las princesas.

\- es mejor que no mientas mas, por que las pruebas de la noche dejan varias cosas a la luz - decía mientras miraba a Jack con retándolo.

\- que pruebas de que estas hablando? - replicaba Jack.

\- esa niña es un alicornio y conozco de ningún dato histórico en el que cual diga que toman sangre - esto dejo sorprendidos a todos incluyendo al guardia.

\- Twilight pero que es lo que dices? -pregunto Luna.

\- si, yo los vi con mis propios ojos vi a Bloody tomar sangre de tu garra - dijo mientras señalaba la cicatriz abierta de Jack -ahora dime...¡QUE LE HASTA HECHO A ES A NIÑA!.

\- eso es cierto? - le pregunto Celestia a Jack.

Jack suspiro dándose por vencido - si, a si es -agachó la cabeza - les diré la verdad.

\- _¡te tengo! -_ pensó Twilight.

\- Bloody... - dijo desganado - no es... Mi hermana de biológica.

\- creo que eso es notorio - dijo Twilight en reclamación.

\- ¡dije que no es mi es hermana biológica, no que no fuera mi familia! -contestó Jack con algo de enojo mirando fijamente a Twilight.

\- entonces serias tan a amable de contarnos la verdad? - pregunto Celestia hayando algo extraño en las palabras de Jack.

\- esta bien les contaré todo.

Falshback*

 _-Yo crecí huérfano en una pequeña aldea en el_ _bosque..._

En lo que parecía ser un pueblo heco de casas de madera y arcilla, se veía un pegaso bebé en una canasta, ese pegaso era de piel gris con crin y ojos dragonicos de color azul, al igual que sus alas y patas, solo que están tenían la garras en las patas delanteras y manteniendo las flexiones de un poni normal.

El pequeño bebé se mantenía jugeton en la canasta, mientras que los ponis que pasaban por enfrente de el se mostraba con rostro de desagrado, y los que gozaban de un poco mas de humildad tiraban comida a la canasta.

 _y lo malo_ _es_ _que era e_ _l_ _único extraño_ _ahí..._

años después *

Ahora en el centro del pueblo se hallaba una mesa muy grande de madera, en la que se encontraban todos lo niños del pueblo incluyendo al pegadrake. Este se anotaba de caído y frente un plato de comida.

\- tu no mereces esto -dijo uno de los niños al pegadrake quitando le su plato.

El no aguanto y le dio un puñetazo - dame eso - le dijo y el niño empezó a llorar llamado la atención de los ponis cercanos.

\- tu siempre haciendo problemas -dijo una yegua café llegando a donde estaba y dándole una fuerte bofetada al pegadrake, mientras que este se agarraba la mejilla con una garra - tu siempre causando problemas, no entiendes que ya nos has causado muchos problemas Jack - reprendió al pegadrake con lágrimas y coraje.

 _y pues..._ _No lo soporte mas..._

\- eh!, ¿me estas escuchando? - le dijo la yegua a Jack

- _y... Huí..._

\- me has entendido? -al decir esto último el pegadrake se fue corriendo saliendo del pueblo hacia el bosque mientras que un poni trataba de seguirlo.

 _-y viví un_ _casi tres años en el bosque..._

Se ve a Jack caminando en medio del bosque, algo decaído y heridas en todo su cuerpo cargando una mochila de cuero casera.

 _-hasta que..._

Jack estaba caminado cerca de una montaña en el bosque cuando unos ruidos extraños empiezan a llamar su atención - _Ah?que será eso?_ \- penso y siguió los ruidos hasta la entrada de lo que parecía una cueva.

\- ¡por favor...no lo hagas...ki...! - al terminar de escuchar eso se escuchó un fuerte que lo asustó, pero su curiosidad por saber lo que fue ganó, y entro a la cueva.

 _-no sabia lo que_ _pasaba..._

Jack seguía caminando hacia el interior de la cueva cuando se detuvo frente al cuerpo de en yegua pegaso - ¡Ahh! - dio un pequeño grito ahogado. Después se acerco a ver a la yegua esta era blanca con crin de color azul, este contrastaba con el color rojo de la sangre que salia de una herida en su cabeza, tenia los ojos color azul cielo y entre abiertos.

\- oiga esta bien? - Jack la movió con una garra para ver si la yegua estaba viva, pero esta no reaccionó asustando a Jack y comprobando que estaba muerta.

No muy lejos donde se encontraba Jack seguía escuchando unos ruidos pero ahora era un llanto. Camino rápido pero con sigilo al interior de la cueva hasta una parte que parecía un poco más ancha donde se encontraban dos figuras. Y rápidamente se escondió detrás de una roca.

 _-hasta que... la_ _encontré..._

En el suelo se hallaba lo que parecía ser una portilla de pelaje blanco recién nacida llorando, por otra parte estaba un semental mayor de igual pelaje crin y ojos rojos, con alas y cuerno, manchado con sangre en unos de sus cascos y en su boca. Ese semental era demasiado extraño ya que el nunca había visto a alguien así.

 _-era extraño y_ _tenebroso_

El semental se iba acercando cada vez más mientras hacia unos pequeños rugidos, Jack veía en sus ojos las no buenas intenciones con las que se acercaba a la potrilla. Cuando estaba en frente de la bebe, el potro abrió la boca mostrando unos filosos colmillos junto con sus dientes.

Jack veía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien.

 _no pude solo mirar..._

El semental abrió su boca listo para morder y en ese momento Jack salto golpeándolo en la cabeza con una roca, el poni quedó algo aturdido, Jack no era fuerte así que improviso, abrio la boca y lanzó una pequeña llamarada de fuego azul directo a la cara del potro. Este gritaba de dolor mientras tapaba su cara.

 _-sabía que eso no era_ _suficiente..._

Trato de buscar en el suelo algo hasta que dio con una estalagmita del suelo, loco romperla con la roca con la que golpeo al poni, la sujeto fuertemente con sus garras delanteras y se lanza...tumba al poni clavando la estaca de piedra en el pecho de este el cual empezó a sangrar. El poni trataba de quitarse a Jack de enzima y lo miraba a los ojos - ¡Ahh! - poni lanzo un gruñio y Jack solo cerro los ojos y empujo mas el piedra en el pecho del poni.

Poco a poco el poni empezó a perder fueras hasta que dejo de moverse y cerrar los ojos.

- _no creí que lograría ganarle..._

Mientra tanto la bebe de la canasta seguía llorando, Jack se levanto del poni y fue a donde la bebe, cuando la vio más detenidamente observó que era igual al que el poni que acaba de matar con alas y cuerno, sus ojos eran de color rojo sólo que su cabello y cola eran negro con las puntas de color rojo al igual que las últimas plumas de sus alas. Algo que era notable eran unos colmillos en ella.

 _-y...ahí fue...donde..._

Jack tomó a la bebe y esta se calmo un poco - ahora que hago - se dijo para si mismo. En ese momento recordó su vida en ese pueblo y lo que sufrió, y como es que se apoyaban las familias de ahí, además de los que es no tener a nadie quien apollarte o cuidarte.

 _-decidí_ _adoptarla..._

Jack no iba a dejar que una bebe indefensa como lo fue el, sufriera lo que el paso y menos dejarla a su suerte en esa cueva - desde ahora seremos familia - le dijo a la bebe ebozo una pequeña sonrisa. Le hizo gracia ya contaba con los mismos colmillos que el.

Jack busco algo en la cueva que le pudiera servir pero no hallo nada mas que una foto. En la foto se encontraba la yegua siendo abrazada por el semental, además de las palabras "sky" y "kill" encerradas y dibujadas en un corazón en una de las esquinas de la foto.

\- enserio hizo eso? - dijo después de ver la foto y ver el cavader de la yegua - _mato a su esposa? -_ imagnio y pensó - _e iba a hacer lo mismos a ella? -_ penso mirando a la bebe en uno de sus brazos. Sujeto la foto en la punta de sus garras, y lanzó una pequeña llamarada para incinerar la mitad de la foto dejando caer las cenizas en el suelo y guardando la mitad en su mochila. Tomó bien a la potrilla y al actomodo en su mochila. Se disponía a salir de la cueva pero se detuvo a ver a la yegua de ojos azules.

 _-tampoco la pude dejar así como así..._

Afuera de la cueva se encontraba Jack colocando las ultimas piedras sobre el cadáver de la posible madre de la potrilla. Coloco la foto en la punta del ataúd de pierdas y la cubrió con mas piedras. La potrilla que miraba desde la mochila trataba de acercase al sepulcro.

\- lo siento pero no pues abrazarla ahora - le dijo Jack a la potrilla, mientras ponía la ultima roca y se iba de ahí.

 _-los primeros días fueron algo_ _difíciles..._

\- vamos tienes que comer - Jack estaba sentado frente a la potrilla en el pasto en una zona sin arboles, tratando de hacer que tomara un biberón improvisado - sólo un poco - la bebe golpa el biberón haciendo que se abriera tirando casi la mitad de la leche - ¡oh vamos!- fue a recoger el biberón, cuando escucho un crujido y al voltear se encontró con un conejo agarrado del cuello por la bebe, la cual succionaba la sangre de este hasta que le llego un sabor muy amargo y lo soltó.

 _-en ese mento me_ _sorprend_ í

Jack no sabia lo que acaba de pasar, hasta que volvió a llorar la bebe. Ahí se le vino una idea para locos, tomó a conejo y abrió un poco más la eridas que tenia y vacío la sangre que escurría en el biberón hasta llenarlo y lo tapó - talvez esto sirva - y seguido le dio el biberón y esta sin pensarlo lo tomo y empezó a beberlo - así que te gusta la sangre pero no tanto? Mmm...te llamare Bloody - la aludida se separo de su comida para dar una risa y seguir comiendo, este último gesto género una sonrisa en Jack provocando un sentimiento que no había sentido.

Fin del flashback*

\- y así fue como nos conocimos, solo le he contado quienes eran sus padres, evitando decirle que su posible padre mato a su madre y trato de hacerle lo mismo, y el echo de que no somos hermanos de sangre y desde entonces le eh...- no pudo terminar la frase pues alguien entraba al comedor.

\- donde estabas me asustaste - era Bloody que aún estaba adormilada y un poco preocupada. Quien pudo entrar ya que el echizo de Twilight funcionaba solo para salir.

\- tranquila aquí estoy - la tomó y la sentó en sus piernas acurrucandola en su pecho dándole una sonrisa para que se calmara un poco - solo les contaba de nosotros a las princesas, esperando que me crean - dicho esto último observó a Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las hermanas se dirigieron una mirada y después ambas hacia Twilight.

\- Ahh - esta ultima dio un suspiro y mientras hacia brillar su cuerno desaparecía el hechizo de la puerta.

El estómago de Bloody rugió - jeje parece que tengo algo de hambre - dijo con sueño.

\- Está bien - seguido de eso Jack acercó su garra a la boca de Bloody.

\- uhm? - Bloody esta un poco confundida por la acción de Jack en publicó.

\- tranquila no hay problema - dijo Jack.

Bloody tomó la garra con desconfianza acercado la a su boca y la mordió, de nuevo haciendo que sangre y tomando la sangre mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- lo ha echo tantas veces que me ha dejado una sicatris - dijo esto si apartar la mirada de Bloody la cual volvió a dormir.

Las princesas se limitaron solo a observar la acción de un hermano cuidando a su familia.

 ** _Moralejas:_**

 ** _"No todas las sicatrises son de malos sucesos"_**

 ** _"Para ser familia no importa la sangre"_**

Nota: perdón por el retraso.


End file.
